


Е fructu arbor cognoscitur

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Severitus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Честное слово, лучше без саммари))





	1. в которой Люциус Малфой шалит.

– Смотри, смотри, правда ведь, хорошенькая? – Люциус Малфой кивнул в сторону девицы в темных очках, которая лежала в шезлонге, подставляя солнцу бледную кожу.

– Опять блондинка… – покачала головой Нарцисса. – Дорогой, у тебя просто мания. Неужели нельзя хоть раз отойти от этого?

– Да ладно тебе, – Люциус чмокнул жену в губы и хищно посмотрел на ничего не подозревавшую девушку. – Сейчас пойду знакомиться.

– Смотри, чтобы не оказалась волшебницей, – Нарцисса усмехнулась. – С волшебницей Обливейт утром не пройдет.

– Нарси, милая, во-первых, какие волшебники могут оказаться на маггловском пляже во Франции, да еще и в таком откровенном наряде?

– Ну мы же с тобой тут оказались, – пожала плечами его жена. – Правда, только из-за того, что девушки-волшебницы носят более закрытые наряды.

– Да и юноши тоже, – в тон ей ответил Люциус. – Но это во-первых, а во-вторых – я знаю всех молоденьких блондинок-волшебниц, которые могут оказаться на Лазурном берегу в это время года. А эту... эту я не знаю.

– Будем надеяться, что утром мы не устанем от бесконечного щебетания этой пустоголовой красотки, – Нарцисса поправила шляпу.– Мне кажется, ты специально выбираешь их по принципу «чем глупее, тем лучше».

– Обижаешь, милая, – притворно надулся Люциус. – Я больше смотрю на фигуру. И вообще, ты вот тоже блондинка.

– И, как исключение, подтверждаю правило, – спокойно закончила за него Нарцисса. – Развлекайся, а я дойду до вышки спасателей, там обещали показательное выступление этих милых мальчиков в оранжевых жилетах.

– Не увлекайся, любимая, – крикнул ей вслед Люциус. – Драко нужен хотя бы один вменяемый родитель за завтраком! И это буду не я.

Люциус подошел поближе к девушке и негромко кашлянул.

– Вам не стоит так долго находиться на солнце, красавица, а то вы можете сжечь свою нежную кожу.

Девушка вздрогнула и приподняла очки.

– А вам какое дело, мистер? – после короткой паузы спросила она.

– Мне, конечно, нет прощения, – развел руками Люциус. – Я не могу спокойно смотреть, как гибнет что-то прекрасное.

– И что вы предлагаете? – уголок губ девушки дрогнул в улыбке и Люциус возликовал – магглянки всегда велись на одни и те же уловки.

– Я предлагаю переждать самую жару в уютном ресторанчике с ледяными коктейлями, – Люциус протянул руку, чтобы помочь девушке встать с лежанки, но та и не думала подниматься.

– Я никуда не хожу с незнакомцами, – высокомерно произнесла она.

– Меня зовут Люциус. Сэр Люциус Малфой, – Люциус продолжал держать руку протянутой.

– Сесиль, – девушка усмехнулась. – А что значит «сэр»?..

– Это значит просто уйму самых лучших коктейлей, – пояснил Люциус, увлекая блондинку за собой.

…– Уже вечер, – заплетающимся языком произнесла девушка. – Мне, наверное, пора.

– Я тебя провожу, Сиси, – пообещал Люциус, аккуратно вливая зелье в бокал с коктейлем. – Еще один коктейль, и мы пойдем.

– Но ты же не знаешь, где я живу, Люциус Малфой, – хихикая, сказала Сесиль.

– Зато я знаю, где живу я, – дождавшись, когда она выпьет, промурлыкал Малфой. – Не хотелось прибегать к таким средствам, но кто же мог подозревать в такой хрупкой красотке такую устойчивость к алкоголю. – Идем, красавица, я покажу тебе закат над морем, а там по обстоятельствам.

– Я не думаю, что это… м-м-м, – Люциус использовал самый популярный и почти самый эффективный способ заставить женщину замолчать – поцеловал её.

– Пожалуй, мы обойдемся без заката и вечернего пляжа, – решил Малфой, отрываясь от губ Сесиль. – А вот мой уютный номер в гостинице подойдет в самый раз.

– Но я, – Сесиль безвольно повисла на руке Люциуса. – Я никогда…

– Ты такая хорошенькая и такая одурманенная, – Люциус снова поцеловал девушку, обнимая её за талию. – Это будет незабываемая ночь, – Малфой вздохнул. – Жаль, что ты её забудешь.


	2. в которой мы узнаем, что шалость удалась

– Нарси, милая, проснись! – Люциус тряс жену за плечо с такой силой, словно от её пробуждения зависела его жизнь.

– Что случилось? – сонно спросила Нарцисса, кутаясь в одеяло. – Ты вчера перебрал или что? Разве можно так вламываться до завтрака… Я могла быть не одна, в конце концов…

– Оуаыыыы, – взвыл Люциус и распахнул ставни. Солнце залило комнату, заставляя Нарциссу зажмуриться. 

– Так, что произошло? – она села на постели. – Имей в виду, если это из-за того, что девица опять сбежала, стянув твои вещи, или что-то в этом духе… Я обижусь. 

– Хуже, гораздо хуже, – Люциус плюхнулся на кровать. – Девушка была под оборотным зельем. Видимо, каким-то модифицированным, потому что его действие прекратилось только сейчас. 

– Так, – Нарцисса моментально проснулась. – Волшебница. А ты использовал свое зелье на ней, да? Разумеется, использовал, кого я спрашиваю! Ты же ненавидишь тратить много времени на ухаживания, – фыркнула она. – И Обливейт применить нельзя… 

– Это еще не самые худшие новости, – Люциус закрыл лицо руками. – Это Грейнджер, – прошептал он сквозь пальцы. 

– О! – Нарцисса вздохнула. – Ну тогда это всё меняет. Пожалуй, я всё-таки пойду с тобой. 

Гермиона проснулась, и события прошедшего дня и ночи хлынули на неё волной. Она зарылась под подушку, пытаясь избавиться от них. Зачем, спрашивается, было воображать со своим новым вариантом зелья на пляже? И, главное, зачем было идти с Малфоем? Чтобы потом посмеяться над Драко? Очень глупый повод для того, чтобы пить коктейли с Упивающимся Смертью, да еще и в образе магглы. Еще хорошо, что ему не пришло в голову убить её, или что там Упивающиеся делают с магглами. 

Гермиона залилась краской, снова вспомнив события прошедшей ночи. Он абсолютно точно чем-то опоил её, потому что алкоголь не мог так подействовать – не зря же она второй год принимала специальные зелья. Эксперименты удобнее всего ставить на себе – это Гермиона поняла давно. Куда меньше ответственности, но только не в этом случае. 

«Мерлин, пусть его не окажется рядом, – взмолилась Гермиона, собираясь с духом, чтобы открыть глаза. – Пусть в постели не окажется обнаженного тела спящего Люциуса Малфоя, а то я не выдержу и завизжу». 

Она открыла глаза и поразилась находчивости и извращенности названного Мерлина – в постели Люциуса не оказалось. Ни обнаженного, ни одетого. Он стоял около кровати с выражением крайнего ужаса на лице. 

А с другой стороны кровати стояла Нарцисса Малфой. 

– Доброе утро, – произнесла Гермиона, натягивая одеяло до носа. А что ей еще оставалось сказать? 

– Несомненно, – бодро произнесла Нарцисса. – Предлагаю оставить этикет до завтрака и сразу перейти к делу. Лучше сразу понять, что нас ждет – обычное решение или Визенгомот. 

– О Мерлин, Визенгомот! – Люциус трагически прислонился лбом к витиеватой спинке кровати. 

– Милый, иди и закажи завтрак, – ласково сказала Нарцисса. – Иногда он просто не может держать себя в руках, обычно после коктейлей, – пояснила она Гермионе, когда Люциус, благодарно кивнув, вышел. 

– Вы не сердитесь, миссис Малфой? – нерешительно спросила Гермиона, не делая попытки выбраться из-под одеяла. 

– Сержусь? – подняла бровь Нарцисса. – Ах да, ваши представления… это мы обсудим позже, дорогая. И нет, я не сержусь. Но сейчас это действительно неважно, мисс Грейнджер. Дело в том, что мой муж применил э-э… некое средство к волшебнице, которая к тому же оказалась несовершеннолетней. Вам же еще нет семнадцати, дорогая? 

– Будет через три месяца, – Гермиона всё еще сидела, закутавшись в одеяло. 

– Это ничего не меняет, – Нарцисса пожала плечами. – Поэтому варианта два. Или созывается Визенгомот, на котором до членов совета будет также донесена информация о незарегистрированной модификации Оборотного зелья, использовавшейся несовершеннолетней во время каникул с целью соблазнить моего мужа. 

– О! – Гермиона даже не смогла как следует возмутиться. 

– Именно, – Нарцисса усмехнулась. – Стойкая верность Люциуса блондинкам известна как минимум половине достопочтенных членов Визенгомота, а вы, мисс Грейнджер, были именно блондинкой, я смогу это подтвердить. Но есть и другой вариант… 

Гермиона вся сжалась, воображение живо нарисовало перед ней, как её обезображенное тело вылавливают из моря. 

– Меня будут искать, – неуверенно пискнула она. 

– Что? А, нет, – Нарцисса рассмеялась. – Всё не так ужасно, девочка. У Люциуса уже лет десять нет постоянной любовницы, поэтому тебе достаточно принять от него кольцо и занять это место. 

– Что? – Гермиона села прямо. – Я должна стать кем? 

– Ты не должна, – мягко поправила Нарцисса. – Но второй вариант куда хуже для всех нас, поверь мне. 

– Но… я еще учусь в школе, и моя жизнь… – пролепетала Гермиона. 

– Успокойся, это обычная у чистокровных семейств практика, – Нарцисса ободряюще улыбнулась. – Мы поговорим за завтраком, а пока одевайся, сейчас за тобой зайдет Люциус.

– А я не могу выйти с вами? – зардевшись, спросила Гермиона. 

– Что ты! – поразилась Нарцисса. – Это неприлично. К завтраку надо выходить с тем, с кем провел ночь, или же уходить раньше. 

«Странные понятия о правилах приличия», – пробормотала себе под нос Гермиона, тщетно пытаясь найти, что накинуть поверх купальника, в котором она попала в комнату. 

– Гостевой халат в шкафу, – заметил Люциус, неслышно заходя в комнату. – Конечно, обычно к завтраку нужно иметь соответствующий наряд, но даме, случайно задержавшейся до утра, дозволяется быть на завтраке именно в этом. 

Гермиона швырнула в него подушку, которой пыталась прикрыться. 

– Разве можно так подкрадываться! – возмутилась она. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, я тоже не в восторге, – пожал плечами Люциус, подставляя ей локоть. – В конце концов, вы даже не в моем вкусе.


	3. в которой Драко Малфой теряет аппетит

Еще у дверей Гермиона услышала знакомый голос.

– Что, мама, папа опять притащил какую-то крашеную пикси, с которой придется сидеть весь завтрак? – растягивая слова, произнес Драко Малфой.

– Так, сразу предупреждаю, – сжав руку Гермионы, прошептал ей на ухо Люциус. – За столом ребенка не бить. И вообще не бить, если уж на то пошло, а то я наслышан уже.

До Гермионы не сразу дошло, что под «ребенком» Малфой подразумевал её одноклассника, но когда она это поняла, то не смогла не захихикать. Так, хихикая, под руку с Люциусом, она и вошла в столовую, где за столом сидели Нарцисса и Драко.

– Грейнджер?! – Драко уронил вилку, которая жалобно звякнула о тарелку и упала на пол. – Ты и на каникулах меня преследуешь?

– Что? Это ты вечно за нами таскаешься! – не выдержала Гермиона.

– Драко, подними вилку и не кричи за столом, – поморщившись, попросила Нарцисса. – Люциус, посади, наконец, мисс Грейнджер за стол. Мисс Грейнджер, мы с вами договорились – сначала основной вопрос, а потом все остальные. Вы уже определились?

– А что будет, если я выберу ваш вариант? – Гермиона села на заботливо отодвинутый Люциусом стул, стараясь даже не смотреть на замершего с открытым ртом Драко.

– До своего замужества, или до двадцати пяти лет, вы будете связаны с Люциусом некими узами, схожими с супружескими, – охотно пояснила Нарцисса.

– Что?! – взвыл Драко, снова роняя вилку.

– Если до двадцати пяти лет вы не выйдете замуж сами, то по достижении четверти века Люциус должен будет предложить за вами определенное приданое и выбор не менее чем из трех претендентов на вашу руку, сердце и данное приданое, – пояснила Нарцисса, игнорируя возмущенного сына. – После этого узы считаются разрушенными. С вашей стороны вы должны – побережем уши ребенка – продолжать то, чем занимались сегодня ночью, и присматривать за Драко.

– Что?! – снова взвыл наследник, отодвигая тарелку.

– А если я не захочу этого делать? – неуверенно спросила Гермиона.

– Не захочешь? – Нарцисса посмотрела на мужа. – Стареешь, Люциус.

– Нет, я… – Гермиона густо покраснела. – Я о том, чтобы присматривать за этим, – она ткнула вилкой в сторону Драко.

– Тыкать вилкой в людей неприлично, – Нарцисса закатила глаза. – Воспитанием придется заняться мне, нельзя позволить тебе позорить имя Малфоев. Это будет сложнее, чем внешний вид. Люциус?..

– Я пошлю сегодня в Англию к мадам Малкин сову с сообщением, что нам нужно два комплекта школьной формы и всего сопутствующего, – кивнул Люциус.

– Зачем? Мои родители вполне могут меня обеспечить, – возмутилась Гермиона.

– Этого требуют приличия, – пояснила Нарцисса. – Поверь мне, ты только выигрываешь от этого. Нужные знакомства, доступ в крупнейшие библиотеки… – она сделала паузу.

– Но почему я должна присматривать за… за вашим сыном? – снова спросила Гермиона.

– Ты не должна, как я уже говорила, – терпеливо пояснила Нарцисса. – Но от тебя ждут того, что ты станешь это делать, так же как и от него – того, что он будет прислушиваться к тебе как ко мне.

Секунд пять Гермиона наслаждалась смешанными чувствами, отразившимися на лице Драко, но потом снова задала вопрос:

– А разве это… нормально?

– Разумеется, – пока они говорили, Люциус почти закончил свой завтрак и пришел в благодушное настроение. – Это полукровки и магглорожденные берут у магглов привычку выбирать детям крестных, но нам тоже требуется знать, что в случае чего рядом с ребенком останутся люди, которые заменят родителей. Конечно, мы тоже можем называть их крестными, но на самом деле…

– Э, стойте-стойте, – Драко снова отложил вилку. – Мой крестный, профессор Снейп…

– О да, – кивнула Нарцисса.

Гермиона фыркнула в чашку.

– Мама?... Или папа?.. – Драко проигнорировал одноклассницу.

– Мама! – поперхнулся Люциус. – Мерлин с тобой, сын! Что ты там такое учишь в Хогвартсе, что у тебя возникают такие мысли обо мне!

– Я уже ничему не удивлюсь, – пробурчал Драко.

– А самое интересное, что присматривать за Драко ему придется еще долго, – усмехнулась Нарцисса. – Жениться он не собирается, а сына официально признать не может, поэтому…

– Нарси, – предостерегающе остановил жену Люциус, но было уже поздно.

– У профессора Снейпа есть сын? – в голос спросили Драко с Гермионой и переглянулись.

– Всё, – Нарцисса отложила салфетку. – Люциус, забирай мисс Грейнджер с собой, а мы с Драко пока прогуляемся по магазинам.

– Я уже хочу обратно в Англию, – мрачно заметил Драко, вставая из-за стола. – Тут даже позавтракать нормально не получается.

– Мы купим круассанов к чаю, – пообещала Нарцисса. – Пойдем, Драко.

– У профессора Снейпа есть сын? – повернулась Гермиона к Люциусу, когда Нарцисса с сыном удалились.

– Это будет длинный день, – вздохнул Люциус. – Всё так хорошо начиналось, а ты даже не блондинка, Грейнджер!


	4. в которой Гермиона сует нос в чужие дела

– Ну и чем желает заняться мисс Грейнджер? – поинтересовался Люциус, развалившись на кровати. Он только что вручил ей «то самое» кольцо и теперь отчаянно скучал.

– Мисс Грейнджер желает узнать про сына Снейпа,– в тон ему ответила Гермиона и, отбросив стеснительность, плюхнулась рядом. 

– Нет,– Люциус покачал головой и снова уставился в потолок. – Даже не проси. Эта тайна не моя и даже не Нарси. В некотором роде это семейная тайна, но больше, конечно, тайна самого Снейпа. 

– А разве я теперь не член семьи? – Гермиона задумчиво покрутила кольцо на пальце. – Или как всегда – обязанности принимай, а плюшки за это ни-ни? 

– Какие еще плюшки,– простонал Люциус. – На ланч будут круассаны! 

– Я имею в виду, что пока я не вижу ничего хорошего от этого вашего ритуала,– пожала плечами Гермиона. 

– Ха! Прошло каких-то пятнадцать минут! – Люциус повернулся к девушке. – Вот для меня действительно никакой пользы. Мало того, что обуза такая на шею, Нарцисса засмеет, так еще и ты мне совершенно не нравишься. 

– Ничего себе! – Гермиона села. – Я, можно сказать, отдала самое дорогое… 

– О Мерлин,– простонал Люциус и закрылся подушкой. 

– Э, а кто слушать будет? Я должна поплакаться или не должна? – Гермиона потянула подушку на себя. 

– Не должна,– глухо ответил из-под подушки Люциус. – Ты шатенка, одноклассница моего сына и вредная притом. 

– Я… я…– Гермиона что есть силы дернула подушку. – Это нечестно! 

– Я тоже так думаю,– Люциус вздохнул. – Но Нарси мне всегда говорила, что однажды мое увлечение блондинками до добра не доведет. 

– Ах так! – Грейнджер по-настоящему разозлилась. – Сейчас посмотрим, повезло или не повезло! 

Гермиона нагнулась и поцеловала Люциуса со всей злостью, какая у неё скопилась за утро. Получилось… страстно? 

– М-м-м… оказывается, еще не всё потеряно,– оживился Малфой, развязывая поясок на халатике Гермионы. – Еще парочка таких активных действий– и я возьму свои слова обратно. 

– Легко,– тряхнула головой Гермиона, отчего по оголенным плечам разметались густые пряди волос, и принялась расстегивать рубашку Люциуса. 

…– Грейнджер, скоро Нарси и Драко из магазина вернутся, а мы еще не вставали,– Люциус посмотрел на часы. – Хватит разглядывать потолок, там ничего не написано. 

– Да? – вяло огрызнулась Гермиона. – Там даже не написано «Гермиона Грейнджер – развратная любовница Люциуса Малфоя»? 

– Ну,– ухмыльнулся Люциус. – До развратной тебе еще далеко, но я думал, будет хуже. Так что да, неплохо. 

– Я себя презираю,– сообщила потолку Гермиона. 

– Глупости,– отрезал Люциус. – Я милый в быту… 

– Милый? – прыснула Гермиона. 

– Милый в быту,– мрачно повторил Люциус. – А также прекрасный любовник и вообще человек с хорошими связями. Это лучше того, чем может похвастаться большинство девушек твоего возраста. 

– Я бы предпочла таким не хвастаться,– Гермиона взглядом поискала одежду. – Боюсь, меня все только засмеют. 

– Уверен, что нет,– Люциус протянул ей халат. – Особенно чистокровные. Сама увидишь. Разумеется, тебя нужно будет приодеть и немного обучить… но этим займется Нарцисса, а мне это время, похоже, понравится больше, чем я ожидал. 

– У вас странные отношения,– заметила Гермиона, завязывая халат. 

– Ты просто маленькая девочка,– Люциус подставил локоть. – Мы с Нарси друзья, а это важнее всего остального. Ну, не считая Драко, конечно. 

– А Снейп? – Гермиона снова вспомнила о недавнем разговоре. – Тебя… не смущает? 

– Почему меня должно смущать,– пожал плечами Люциус. – Север, конечно, страшный зануда, но от этого у него собственные проблемы. С нами они не связаны. У нас он даже бывает довольно милым. 

– Снейп. Милым,– повторила Гермиона. – Так что у него за сын? 

– Гермиона, я не могу,– Люциус надел рубашку. – Это лишняя головная боль, просто поверь. 

– Ну пожалуйста,– Гермиона приникла к плечу Люциуса и принялась застегивать манжету на его правой руке. 

– Иногда мне кажется, что это заложено в женщинах с рождения,– Люциус отвел её руки и обнял за талию. – Ну-ка, иди сюда… 

– Сын Снейпа,– Гермиона слегка отстранилась. 

– Не буди во мне зверя, девочка,– предупредил Люциус. 

– Сын Снейпа,– Гермиона была непреклонна. 

– Хорошо,– Люциус развязал её поясок. – Но ты мне дашь Нерушимую клятву, что если хоть кому-то проговоришься – будешь Драко второй матерью до тех пор, пока он не женится. То есть, будешь защищать его, помогать и поддерживать. 

– Я не проболтаюсь,– уверенно произнесла Гермиона. – Только этого мне не хватало. 

– Свидетеля клятвы нет,– с жалостью заметил Люциус. – Ну, и так нормально. Я же не хочу, чтобы клятва тебя на месте убила, в самом деле. 

– Я же говорю, я не проболтаюсь,– повторила Гермиона после того, как последняя огненная лента обвила её руку и исчезла. 

– Гарри Поттер,– Люциус ухмыльнулся. – А теперь иди сюда. 

– Что «Гарри Поттер»? 

– Гарри Поттер – сын Снейпа,– Люциус легонько толкнул её на постель. – Т-с-с, пока больше ни слова о Снейпе. Мне хватает, что о нем говорит жена, но любовница – она будет говорить только обо мне! 


	5. в которой Гермиона Грейнджер сожалеет

– Я могу хотя бы ночевать в своем отеле?– Гермиона ходила по спальне из угла в угол. – Мы сегодня даже на пляж не выходили, и обед нам принесли в номер. А там у меня книги, одежда, зубная щетка, наконец!

– И всё это на имя Сесиль? – осведомился Люциус, дописывая письмо. – Ты еще и документы подделываешь, нет?

– Разумеется, нет! – отрезала Гермиона. – Я только загорала под оборотным, потому что ультрафиолет плохо влияет на кожу.

– Ну и не нужно было его пить,– пожал плечами Люциус. – Наш отель лучший на побережье, а все необходимые вещи Нарси и Драко вчера купили в магическом квартале.

– Ну разумеется,– фыркнула Гермиона. – Две алые с золотом мантии и целый ворох каких-то кружевных вещиц – это просто предел мечтаний.

– Она просто хотела сделать приятное нам обоим,– пожал плечами Люциус. – Мы почти не общаемся с гриффиндорцами, чтобы разбираться во вкусах людей, способных существовать в помещении с такой агрессивной окраской.

– Я люблю бежевый,– отрезала Гермиона. – И я хочу в свой отель. Мне отдыхать тут еще три дня, а потом я должна поехать в…– она прикусила язык. – Я должна встретиться с друзьями и уже с ними отправиться в Хогвартс.

– Ты зануда,– Люциус подозвал сову и привязал к ней письмо. – Естественно, никто не будет держать тебя силой, но, надеюсь, сегодня ты поможешь мне присмотреть за Драко – Нарцисса вечером идет прогуляться. И потом, мы ждем, что ты перед отъездом в Хогвартс поживешь в Малфой-мэноре хотя бы неделю.

– Я уже от вас устала,– пожаловалась Гермиона. – Вы– самые обычные обыватели, прямо скучно.

– А все люди – простые обыватели, дорогая,– Люциус засмеялся и подошел к ней вплотную. – Просто многие очень удачно напускают таинственный вид. Но, конечно, я не могу позволить, чтобы ты скучала. Что предпочтешь – магический ресторан, маггловские развлечения или,– он помахал полупрозрачной комбинацией с блестками, – всё-таки это?

– Маггловские,– решительно сказала Гермиона. – Возможность выпить, потанцевать и живую музыку.

– Не знал, что ты любительница горячительных напитков и плясок,– поднял бровь Люциус.

– Я сказала «возможность»,– девушка скорчила рожицу. – Это не значит, что эту возможность я использую.

– Главное, чтобы ты потом не пожалела,– пожал плечами Люциус. – Если будешь и дальше капризничать, то мне придется использовать Силенцио, а это почему-то не улучшает интимную жизнь, я проверял.

…– Лучше бы мы остались в номере,– Гермиона спрятала лицо в ладонях.

– А я говорил,– Люциус обнял её за талию и пригубил из бокала. – Хотя напитки здесь неплохие.

– Я уже говорил, что вы меня раздражаете? – Драко Малфой тоскливо уставился в свой бокал с лимонадом.

– Десять раз,– буркнула Гермиона. – Люциус, обязательно было брать его с собой?

– Нарси просила его не оставлять,– Малфой-старший мило улыбнулся.

– Но он гипнотизирует мой коктейль,– пожаловалась девушка. – Ты не можешь купить ему такой же?

– Разумеется, нет,– Люциус перестал улыбаться. – Никто не может сказать, что я спаиваю своего ребенка.

– А меня, значит, спаивать можно,– Гермиона демонстративно медленно потянула коктейль через соломинку, глядя, как вытягивается лицо Драко.

– Это самооборона, дорогуша,– усмехнулся Люциус. – С тобой же совершенно невозможно общаться, когда ты трезвая или хотя бы не в постели, способная только на нечленораздельные звуки.

– Вы уверены, что я хочу это слышать? – осведомился Драко, с ненавистью разглядывая стойку с напитками.

– Неправда, я много о чем могу поговорить,– не согласилась Гермиона, чувствуя, что ее щеки покрываются предательским румянцем.

– О чем же? – Люциус щелкнул пальцами, чтобы принесли новые коктейли. – О последнем задании по трансфигурации или прочитанных трудах зельеваров средневековья?

– Но…– Гермиона растерялась. – Я не задумывалась о том, что можно с тобой обсуждать.

– Не переживай,– Люциус поцеловал её в плечо. – Мы всегда можем вернуться в номер и заняться чем-нибудь таким… не требующим разговоров.

– Это противоестественно,– мрачно сообщил столику Драко. – И почему-то я должен при этом присутствовать.

– Вот! – торжествующе ткнула в него пальцем Гермиона. – И после этого ты утверждаешь, что я зануда?

– Нашла чем удивить,– Люциус вздохнул. – Драко не любит маггловские заведения и внезапные перемены.

– Не любит, значит,– Гермиона понимающе кивнула, после чего неожиданно уселась на колени к Люциусу, обвила его шею руками и страстно поцеловала.

– Спасибо, Грейнджер,– грустно произнес Драко. – А я все думал, может ли стать хуже.

– Сын, я думаю, нам нужно серьезно поговорить,– Люциус погладил Гермиону по спине. – Проводи мисс Грейнджер до её отеля, я буду ждать тебя в номере. И не вздумай по дороге напиться,– он аккуратно поднял девушку с колен и встал. – Приятного вечера.

– Съела, Грейнджер? – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Папа иногда бывает очень непредсказуемым, как тебе это нравится?

– Даже не представляешь как,– огрызнулась Гермиона. Хотя она добилась своего, почему-то радости это ей не доставило. – Я спокойно почитаю перед сном и… и…

– О да,– Драко встал и с издевательской усмешкой протянул руку. – Я готов проводить тебя до прекрасных чертогов в надежде, что они находятся как можно дальше от нашего отеля. Еще я надеюсь, что и за завтраком смогу нормально поесть, а не лицезреть твои худые коленки, торчащие из-под халатика.

– Чтобы их лицезреть, нужно постоянно заглядывать под стол,– фыркнула Гермиона, но настроение уже было испорчено. Большую часть пути они прошли молча.

– Я не имею ничего против тебя, Грейнджер,– наконец произнес Драко. – Просто это неожиданно и… неприятно. Последней постоянной любовницей папы была пустоголовая Дебби. Она постоянно трансфигурировала мои вещи в туфельки и хихикала с набитым ртом.

– А Снейп? – Гермиона решила, что позлиться успеет и потом.

– Про Снейпа я не знал,– нехотя произнес Драко. – Просто он бывал у нас, сколько я себя помню… и я даже не сравнивал его с Дебби. Вообще, Снейп – сплошная тайна. Вот еще и сын какой-то у него есть, оказывается.

– А может, это ты? – в шутку спросила Гермиона и тут же пожалела об этом.

Взгляд Драко мгновенно заледенел, он безмолвно снова взял её за руку и в полном молчании довел до отеля.

– Спокойной ночи, мисс Грейнджер,– сухо произнес он у дверей и резко кивнул.

– Драко, это неудачная шутка, я понимаю,– начала Гермиона, но тот уже скрылся в сумерках.

Гермиона поднялась в номер и упала на кровать. Она почти два дня не видела своих вещей, любимых книг и обычного телевизора. Но ни читать, ни смотреть ничего не хотелось, поэтому Гермиона так и лежала без сна, уставясь в потолок и жалея себя.


	6. в которой Гермиона попадает в Малфой-мэнор

Утром Гермиона проснулась с раскалывающейся головой – не спать почти до утра, да еще после коктейлей… Это был не тот опыт, который стоило повторить.

– Ты спишь в одежде, Грейнджер? – голос Драко раздался прямо над ухом. – Тогда я понимаю, почему ты ходишь по гостям в купальнике.

– Что? Что ты тут делаешь, Малфой? – Гермиона заспанно потерла глаза и села. Она, и правда, так и не сняла то платье, в котором ходила вечером.

– Стою,– Драко был мил, словно накануне и не было никакого неприятного разговора. – Не копайся, я тебя умоляю. Нам срочно нужно вернуться в Англию, и мы забираем тебя с собой.

– А если я не хочу?

Драко вздохнул.

– Мама предупреждала, что ты так скажешь,– Драко нахально уселся на кровать. – Она просила передать, что если нам нужно уехать в Англию, то тебе это тоже необходимо.

– А…– Гермиона нахмурилась. – Поняла. Пять минут у меня есть?

– У тебя есть полчаса,– ухмыльнулся Драко. – И я не знал, как уговорить тебя успеть собраться за это время.

– Ну так не сиди тут,– Гермиона выразительно посмотрела на Драко. – Я же не поеду в этом.

– А что, ты меня стесняешься? – Драко удивленно захлопал глазами. – А вот вчера вечером мне так не показалось.

– Иди уже,– беззлобно фыркнула Гермиона, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство.

– Ты не торопись так,– на улице Драко едва поспевал за ней. – Никого не убили, это точно. А если и убили бы, то на похороны всё равно бы успела.

– Дурак ты, Малфой,– Гермиона с трудом удержалась, чтобы не ткнуть Драко локтем.

– Это не я дурак,– Драко не обиделся. – Это ты на себя злишься, что связалась не с теми людьми. Вот серьезно, Грейнджер, если так хотелось летом рога Уизли наставить, то неужели кроме моего папы ни одного приличного мужчины не оказалось?

– Мы с Роном не встречались,– огрызнулась Гермиона. – И вообще, почем знаешь, может, я влюблена в твоего отца по уши.

– Не шути так, Грейнджер,– вздрогнул Драко. – Это чревато.

– Что чревато? – Люциус ждал их у отеля.

– Всё, папа,– вздохнул Драко. – Всё.

– Я так и думал,– кивнул Люциус. – Так, Нарси уже в Англии. Драко, вот твой порт-ключ, постарайся задержаться не больше, чем на час.

– А разве…– Гермиона растерянно оглянулась на одноклассника. – Мы не все вместе прибудем в Лондон?

– В Лондон? – переспросил Люциус. – Нет, всё обстоит немного иначе. Мы с тобой аппарируем в Малфой-мэнор, моя милая супруга уже наверняка болтает с миссис Блейз в салоне мадам Малкин, или где еще они могут встретиться там на Диагон-аллее, а Драко… Драко?

– Я встречаюсь с Панси в кафе Фортескью через час,– послушно сообщил Драко. – Предполагается, что я сделаю ей предложение, поэтому там будут еще Миллисента и Кэтрин. Разумеется, как всегда, ожидания окажутся напрасными, и мне придется всех троих кормить мороженым до вечера.

– Умница,– Люциус тепло улыбнулся сыну. – Панси не удивилась?

– Она привыкла,– пожал плечами Драко.

Гермиона молча подала руку Люциусу. Похоже, у слизеринцев была своя особая схема для чрезвычайных ситуаций, и теперь ей приоткрылась лишь крошечная часть их жизни. Почему-то Гермионе стало обидно.

– Ненавижу порт-ключи,– Люциус скинул мантию. – Раздевайся.

– Что? – Гермиона посмотрела на свою легкую летнюю рубашку и джинсы. – Мне не жарко.

– Мерлин, я вспомнил, почему никогда не встречался с гриффиндорцами,– вздохнул Люциус. – Вы невыносимо непонятливые. Грейнджер, меня Темный Лорд вызывал.

– Я поняла,– возмутилась Гермиона.

– И я не явился в течение первых пяти минут,– Люциус прицокнул языком. – Теперь же появление смерти подобно. Не раньше, чем через несколько часов. Но при этом мне нужно… ну… что я не просто так не явился.

– Алиби,– догадалась Гермиона.

– Не важно,– Люциус стаскивал ботинки вместе с носками. – Нарси и Драко в стране, но далеко от меня, значит, их точно не тронут.

– А я? – во рту у Гермионы пересохло.

– А ты будешь за алиби. – Люциус уже снимал рубашку. – Наш Лорд, лишенный ряда человеческих слабостей, любит культивировать их в приближенных. При этом выборочно. Осторожность…

– Трусость,– усмехнулась Гермиона.

– Гриффиндорка,– закатил глаза Люциус. – Осторожность Лорд прощать отказывается, а вот задержаться с женщиной… ну или мужчиной – думаю, мне удастся выйти из этой ситуации живым и невредимым.

– А почему я, есть же Нарцисса? – Гермиона расстегнула джинсы.

– Ну ты сказала,– покачал головой Люциус, неаристократично прыгая на одной ноге и снимая брюки. – Кто же опаздывает на жизненно важные встречи из-за жены? Ничего, выйдешь замуж – поймешь.

– Если мне удастся выжить,– мрачно произнесла Гермиона, поднимаясь по лестнице за Люциусом. – Почему мы внизу раздевались, если еще подниматься надо?

– Да не унесет никто твои обноски,– махнул рукой Люциус, пытаясь как можно более высокохудожественно пристроить брюки на перилах. – У меня даже эльфы выдрессированы. Это особая страсть так выражается. В общем, вырастешь – поймешь.

И не трясись так, Лорд чело… эм… существо очень справедливое, он любит, чтобы его окружение было счастливо. Даже магглорожденных старается без нужды не убивать.

– Утешил,– буркнула Гермиона.

– Яблоневая комната,– Люциус открыл неприметную дверь в конце коридора и подтолкнул Гермиону. – Не бойся, если Лорд решит прямо сюда прийти, я наложу на тебя Империус и скажу, что так и было.

– Успокоил,– Гермиона зашла в комнату.

– Наша гордость,– Люциус закрыл дверь. – Нравится комната?

– Листья как настоящие,– осторожно заметила девушка.

– Ладно листья,– Люциус одной рукой обнял Гермиону за талию, а другой отвел в сторону гриву её волос, чтобы поцеловать в шею. – Смотри на стену.

– Цветочек,– Гермиона широко раскрыла глаза. – Его тут не было!

– Не было,– вздохнул Люциус. – Так вот надо получить не менее дюжины спелых яблок, а то Нарси смеяться будет. Поэтому ложись.

– О боги,– прошептала Гермиона потолку, падая на мягкое покрывало.

Потолок молчал.


	7. в которой Гермиона слишком много узнает о яблоках и не только

– Я больше не могу! – простонала Гермиона, пытаясь замотаться в одеяло. – Серьезно, совсем не могу!

– Надо, дорогуша, надо,– ухмыльнулся Малфой.

– Может, хоть поговорим полчасика? – пригорюнилась девушка.

– Грейнджер, вон те два зеленых от разговоров не поспеют,– возразил Люциус, пытаясь развернуть получившийся кокон. – Ты посмотри, какие яблоки! Бреберн, пряные… м-м-м… какие будут штрудели! Ты любишь этот сорт?

– Мне кажется, я просто яблоки уже ненавижу,– буркнула Гермиона из-под одеяла.

– Бреберн…– повторил Люциус. – Не видел его здесь. После того, как гостит Снейп, остается Криппс Пинк. Он кисло-сладкий, Нарцисса варит из него освежающий компот. Уже пару лет не пил этого компота.

– Нарцисса готовит? – радуясь передышке, спросила Гермиона.

– Разумеется, нет,– возмутился Люциус. – Только из плодов яблоневой комнаты. Это совсем другое. Ты поймешь, когда попробуешь.

– Не-не-не, спасибо,– Гермиона замотала головой.

– Яблоки очень полезны,– Люциус изловчился и чмокнул девушку в оголившееся плечо.

– А как так вышло, что Гарри похож на Джеймса Поттера,– вдруг спросила Гермиона, ввинтившись глубже под одеяло.

– Не понял, как это связано с яблоками? – нахмурился Люциус.

– Это связано с тем, что мне нужно отдохнуть. Не смей трогать мои пятки! – взвизгнула Гермиона.

– Грейнджер,– Люциус вздохнул. – Первое, что делает любой колдомедик после того, как убеждается, что младенец жив,– это накладывает на него заклинание псевдоотцовства. Ну сама вспомни своих знакомых магов. Многие из них похожи на матерей?

Гермиона наморщила лоб.

– Не помню,– созналась она. – Я, правда, не у всех видела родителей…

– Это ерунда,– отмахнулся Люциус. – Конечно, тот, перед кем стоит вопрос большого наследства, потом проводит дополнительные проверки, но внешне ребенок всегда будет похож на отца. Это прилично. Ну, а этот олень…

– Какой? – с подозрением поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Джеймс,– пояснил Люциус. – Вот настоящий олень – такие рога ветвистые ему жена со Снейпом наставила.

– Я, может, ничего не понимаю,– Гермиона высунулась из одеяла. – Но разве Снейп и Нарцисса не то же самое, что Снейп и Лили?

– Ты точно ничего не понимаешь,– фыркнул Люциус. – Грейнджер, измена – это, когда ты обманываешь своего партнера. Или друга. Или учителя. Начальника. Властителя. Неважно! А где ты видишь, чтобы Нарси обманывала меня? А я её? А вот Джеймс про отношения своей жены со Снейпом не знал и, как я могу лишь догадываться, кровь Гарри не проверял заклинанием.

– Все вы психи,– пробормотала Гермиона.

– И если тебе это вдруг интересно,– добавил Люциус, коварно ныряя под одеяло, – Драко мой сын.

– Так нечестно,– пискнула Гермиона. – Ты меня о-о-о… отвлек.

– А вот теперь можно и передохнуть,– Люциус рухнул на спину.– Хотя, конечно, еще цветки появились, и пара завязей… нет предела совершенству.

– Лучше передохнуть,– быстро согласилась Гермиона. – Я пока не уверена, что смогу встать. А уж ходить…

– Т-с-с,– Люциус приподнялся на локте. – Кто-то вошел в дом.

Он прислушался.

– Это Нарси,– с облегчением выдохнул он и легко поднялся с постели. – Вот теперь можно уходить. Ты можешь поваляться, потом попьешь с Нарси чаю и иди, тебя наверняка ждут.

Гермиона, тем не менее, тут же поднялась и поковыляла за Люциусом. Она не пожалела, потому что иначе ей не пришлось присутствовать при том, как Малфой надевает маски. Сначала лицо словно закаменело и приняло высокомерное выражение, затем светлые глаза как будто покрылись осенним серым льдом. И только за этим последовала настоящая маска.

– Береги себя,– Нарцисса неслышно подошла, протягивая черную глухую мантию. Она больше ничего не сказала, только сильно сжала руки, а Люциус, прежде, чем аппарировать, легонько щелкнул её по носу, но Гермиона отвернулась, словно подглядела что-то очень-очень личное.

– Тебе дать порт-ключ до площади Гриммо?– спросила Нарцисса, продолжая смотреть не на Гермиону, а туда, где только что стоял Люциус. – У меня есть. Там совсем немного идти. Камины небезопасны, и в дом Сириуса доступа у меня, конечно, нет.

– Я, может, с вами посижу,– нерешительно произнесла Гермиона.

– Люциуса дождаться? – удивленно спросила Нарцисса, поворачиваясь к ней. – Или чтобы мне одиноко не было? Гермиона, не переживай, скоро придет Драко, а Люциус выкрутится, я знаю. О, спасибо, конечно, девочка. Сумасшедшие вы, гриффиндорцы.

– Но…– начала Гермиона.

– Если ваш Орден сопротивления получит какую-то информацию из-за того, что ты была здесь до возвращения моего мужа, Люциусу придется тебя убить,– буднично заметила Нарцисса. – Поверь, он очень долго будет расстроен из-за этого.

– Давайте ваш порт-ключ,– быстро произнесла Гермиона.

Она поймала брошенный ей красивый браслет и через мгновение была на улице Лондона. Только сейчас до неё дошло, что на ней только застегнутая на две пуговицы рубашка Люциуса и крошечные трусики. Собственная рубашка и джинсы остались на полу в холле Малфой-мэнора.

– Чтоб тебе весь вечер яблоки собирать,– пробормотала Гермиона в адрес коварной Нарциссы и заторопилась к двенадцатому дому.


	8. в которой Гермиона носит зонтик

У дверей Гермиону встретила Джинни.

– Ого,– прокомментировала она наряд подруги и пояснила: – Минуту назад безумный домовик, этот Кричер, притащил твой чемодан и волшебную палочку. И ничего не стал объяснять.

– Это замечательно,– выдохнула Гермиона. – Ты одна здесь?

– Нет, конечно,– Джинни протянула Гермионе её палочку. – Профессор Снейп полчаса назад вернулся со встречи у Темного лорда и теперь докладывает на кухне. Меня к ним не пускают, поэтому я тебя вышла встретить.

Гермиона схватила свою палочку и лихорадочно оглянулась. На глаза ей попалась старая подставка для зонтов, сделанная из лапы тролля. Вытащив первый подвернувшийся под руку зонтик, она трансфигурировала его в юбку, которую тут же натянула.

– Но имей в виду, ты просто обязана мне всё рассказать,– после паузы заметила Джинни. – И застегни все пуговицы, пожалуйста.

– Шантаж? – горько усмехнулась Гермиона.

– Деловое предложение,– показала в улыбке зубки Джинни.

– Гермиона! – в коридор выскочил Гарри. – Ты получила наше письмо? Не думал, что ты так быстро доберешься из Франции!

– Э-э… ну да,– криво улыбнулась Гермиона, кидая осторожный взгляд на приоткрытую дверь, за которой члены Ордена Феникса с шумом собирались по домам.

– Гермиона, деточка,– девушка вмиг очутилась в жарких и пахнущих выпечкой объятиях миссис Уизли. – Мы не ждали тебя так скоро. Это во Франции сейчас так одеваются? Смело, но, позволь заметить, лимонный цвет тебе не к лицу.

– Я переоденусь попозже,– кротко ответила Гермиона. – Гарри… Рон, можно с вами поговорить?

– Кхм,– кашлянула Джинни и выразительно посмотрела на подругу.

– И Джинни, разумеется,– свирепо добавила Гермиона.

В этот момент мимо них быстрым шагом прошел Снейп. Он старался ни на кого не смотреть и шел с таким видом, словно ему было противно даже находиться в этом доме. Впрочем, возможно, так оно и было. Он уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Рон неожиданно решил его окликнуть:

– Профессор Снейп, Гермиона приехала,– зачем-то крикнул он.

Снейп медленно повернулся и прищурился.

– Не могу передать словами, как я рад,– процедил он. – Надеюсь, эту аляпистую моду мисс Грейнджер оставит во Франции, иначе в Хогвартсе все сойдут с ума от обилия красок…– он замолчал и отпустил ручку. – Мисс Грейнджер, рубашка…

– Да,– торопливо произнесла Гермиона, боясь, что Снейп продолжит свою догадку.

– О Мерлин! – Снейп бросил взгляд на её руку, где красовалось кольцо. – Так, Грейнджер, сейчас у меня дела, но вечером я вернусь сюда – если, конечно, мистер Поттер не будет против,– он излишне церемонно кивнул Гарри, тот машинально ответил кивком. – И мы поговорим.

Снейп еще раз смерил Гермиону взглядом, покачал головой и вышел.

– О чем он хочет с тобой поговорить? – Гарри повернулся к подруге.

– Что не так с рубашкой? – не отставал Рон.

– Пойдемте уже наверх,– прошипела Гермиона. – Не здесь же!

В комнате мальчиков все расселись кто на полу, кто на кроватях и выжидающе уставились на Гермиону. Девушка молчала.

– А что у тебя за кольцо такое? – решила помочь Джинни. – Профессор Снейп на него так уставился!

– Э… да,– проронила Гермиона и снова замолчала.

– Кажется, похожее кольцо хорек носит,– продолжила неугомонная Уизли. – И у Малфоя-старшего тоже что-то такое же. Что вы на меня смотрите? Я не виновата, что всё замечаю!

– Да,– невпопад ответила Грейнджер.

– Может, Малфой обнаружил, что ты его внебрачная дочь? – предположил Гарри и засмеялся.

– Хуже,– мрачно ответила Гермиона.

– Он бросил Нарциссу и, неожиданно воспылав к тебе страстью, женился! – захохотал Рон.

Гермиона кинула на него страдальческий взгляд.

– Не совсем,– наконец сказала она. – И Нарциссу он не бросил.

– Не совсем? В каком смысле? Ты воспылала к нему страстью? – удивился Гарри и нахмурился. – Постойте! Мы что, на полном серьезе обсуждаем какие-то отношения Гермионы и Люциуса Малфоя?!

– Янечаянносталаеголюбовницей,– выпалила Гермиона и уставилась в пол. – Во-от.

– Что?!

– Какого?…

– О, и как он в постели? Да что вы опять на меня так смотрите, что я не так спросила?

– Да,– снова замкнулась Гермиона и закрыла лицо руками. – Вы меня, наверное, ненавидите.

– А что, уже есть за что ненавидеть? – осторожно поинтересовался Гарри. – В том смысле, что мы немного… гм… удивлены…

– В шоке,– поправил его Рон.

– Но ты всё равно наша подруга,– продолжил Гарри, свирепо взглянув на друга. – Это же никак не будет связано с тем, что мы вместе боремся против Волдеморта и его приспешников, правда?

– И если не будешь корчить из себя вторую Нарциссу Малфой, конечно,– снова встрял Рон.

– Не буду,– шмыгнула носом Гермиона. – Правда, я из-за этого вроде как крестная для Драко… Он должен меня слушаться.

– Так, я был не прав! – Рон засмеялся. – Мы не в шоке, мы в восторге! Научи хорька правилам поведения с людьми, я хочу это видеть!

– А на мой вопрос кто-то ответит? – возмутилась Джинни. – Или тут все об умном говорят? И вообще, Гермиона, пойдем в нашу комнату. Опять же, зонтик тоже пора бы снять. Гроза миновала.


	9. в которой Снейп сам на себя не похож

Через час, когда Гермиона уже не чаяла избавиться от расспросов Джинни, в их комнату заглянула Молли Уизли. 

– Гермиона, дорогая,– она нервно оглянулась. – Там пришел профессор Снейп и спрашивает тебя. 

– Спасибо, миссис Уизли,– с облегчением вздохнула Гермиона и быстро поковыляла к лестнице. 

– Я должна это видеть,– Джинни выскочила следом. 

Судя по всему, Рон и Гарри думали так же, как Джинни, потому что они уже стояли внизу и откровенно пялились на Снейпа. 

Зельевар понимающим взглядом окинул неловко спускающуюся Гермиону. 

– Яблоневая комната, да? – заметил он. – Мерлин свидетель, я бы её заколотил, если бы мог. 

– О да,– с жаром согласилась Гермиона. – Мне кажется, я теперь ненавижу яблоки. 

– Если бы ты только знала, как  _я_  их ненавижу,– Снейп закатил глаза. – Каждый раз, когда в Хогвартсе осенью кроме тыквенного сока дают витаминный компот из яблок, я вздрагиваю. 

– Похоже, я буду бояться штруделей и шарлоток,– Гермиона вдруг поняла, что разговор со Снейпом идет так, словно они были близкими друзьями или родственниками, и испуганно посмотрела на учителя. 

– Гермиона, ты не поверишь, но мы действительно почти родственники,– Снейп ухмыльнулся. – И я не лезу в твою голову, эти мысли у тебя на лбу написаны. Огромными буквами. 

– Мне одному кажется, что это еще более противоестественно, чем Герми и Малфой? – громким шепотом спросил Рон. 

Снейп поморщился. 

– Гермиона, ты хочешь поговорить где-то в этом доме или прогуляться? До ближайшего кафе, конечно, – я же не зверь, чтоб мучить тебя в таком состоянии. 

Гарри издал протестующий звук, явно не соглашаясь с тем, что Снейп – «не зверь». 

– М-м, – Гермиона оглянулась в поиске поддержки. – Вдвоем? А это прилично? 

– Гермиона,– Снейп вздохнул. – Сейчас тебе прилично выходить наедине, помимо Люциуса, только со мной или с Драко. Гурьбой, как вы, гриффиндорцы, любите таскаться, тоже можно, но я хотел бы поговорить с тобой без болельщиков. 

– Да, конечно, – смутилась Гермиона. – Тогда пойдемте, профессор Снейп. 

«Можно зайти на Диагон-аллею, но если не хочется так далеко идти, то тут неподалеку есть миленькая маггловская пекарня…» – это было последнее, что услышали оставшиеся стоять у лестницы гриффиндорцы. 

– Как вы думаете,– прервал молчание Рон, – у нас еще есть шансы сделать вид, что мы ничего не знаем и даже не догадываемся? 

– Сомневаюсь,– вздохнула Джинни и продолжила, пристально глядя на Гарри: – Вот некоторым везет – и по кафе их водят, и вообще… 

– Джин, даже не начинай про это  _вообще_ ,– вспыхнул Рон. – Особенно при мне! Как ты можешь о таком спокойно думать? 

– Я не спокойно думаю,– отрезала Джинни. – Я, можно сказать, завидую! 

Тем временем Гермиона пыталась понять, как «миленькая пекарня» могла оказаться небольшим ресторанчиком с французской и итальянской кухней. И пока она думала, стол оказался заставлен маленькими и большими тарелочками. 

– Еще же утро,– взмолилась Гермиона, видя, что Снейп заказывает одновременно дорадо под кисло-сладким соусом и свиные медальоны с тушеными овощами. 

– Цисса сказала, что ты не позавтракала,– пояснил зельевар. – А на Гриммо ты на завтрак опоздала, сомневаюсь, что эти проглоты поделились с тобой чем-то большим, нежели надкусанный бутерброд. 

– Вы были в Малфой-мэноре? – обрадовалась Гермиона. – И как… 

– Как Люциус? – закончил за неё Снейп. – Да, Цисса упомянула, что ты очень мило о нем печешься, хотя совершенно не стоит. Ничего с этим типом не случится, уж поверь мне. Только нервы всем истреплет, включая, как мне кажется, и Темного Лорда. 

– Ну, я просто,– стушевалась Гермиона. – Просто как-то… 

– Чувствуешь ответственность за этого павлина? – кивнул Снейп. – Прекрасно понимаю. Какое счастье, что он умеет быть злобной сволочью на людях, потому что та очаровательная сволочь, которой он является на деле, заставляет всех вокруг о нем переживать и беспокоиться. И можешь не рассказывать, как ты попала в эти сети – Цисса мне всё в красках описала. 

– А я и не собиралась,– буркнула Гермиона, наконец-то в полной мере осознавая, насколько она не оригинальна в своих отношениях с Люциусом. 

– Ты ешь, ешь,– Снейп, казалось, и не заметил того, что настроение Гермионы испортилось. 

– Да ем я,– Гермиона прищурилась. – А пока я ем, вы не расскажете мне, профессор Снейп, как так получилось, что вы никак не признаете своего сына? 

– Кхм,– Снейп прочистил горло. – Люциус, конечно, сообщил мне, что язык за зубами – это не про него, но всё-таки я надеялся, что ум и чувство самосохранения у тебя возобладает над гриффиндорской прямолинейностью. 

– Я пока Гарри даже не намекала, я с вами разговариваю,– возмутилась Гермиона. 

– Особенно меня вдохновляет «пока»,– вздохнул Снейп. – Одна надежда на то, что необходимость заботиться о Драко до его женитьбы охладит твой пыл. 

– Вы от ответа не уходите,– Гермиона была непреклонна. – Вас смущает, что он похож на Джеймса, или что? 

– Меня смущает что? – Снейп поперхнулся. – Девочка, милая, да будь он хоть на домовика похож, он был и остается моим сыном. И сыном моей любимой женщины, что еще важнее. Я очень хотел забрать его себе. Хотел еще тогда, когда понял, что пророчество может оказаться о нем. Честно говоря, я думал взять его, скрыться где-нибудь за океаном, а Джеймсу и Лили подсунуть какого-нибудь маггловского сиротку, чтобы Темный Лорд охотился за ним, а не за нашим сыном. И не криви лицо, Гермиона, тебе не идет такая щепетильность. Я боюсь представить, что бы ты делала на моем месте. Я бы и Лили так подменил, если бы для этого не нужно было согласие Джеймса, а он на это никогда бы не согласился. Тупица. 

Гермиона промолчала, отметив про себя, что «тупица» прозвучало как-то вяло, скорее как констатация факта, а не как ругательство. 

– А потом? Когда… когда всё произошло? – Гермиона попыталась избежать упоминания о смерти Лили. 

– А потом надо мной было следствие. И Дамблдор попросил не мешать Гарри расти среди магглов. Он сказал, что магглы наверняка будут мало рассказывать мальчику про отца и много – про мать. И потом я смогу… смогу занять свое место,– Снейп тяжело вздохнул. – Но потом за Гарри послали Хагрида и… и всё. Гарри прибыл в Хогвартс, зная, что его родители герои и гриффиндорцы. Когда он отказался от Слизерина, он отказался и от меня. Впрочем, тебе этого не понять. 

– Да куда уж мне,– фыркнула Гермиона. – А зачем относиться к нему как к самому плохому ученику в классе? Вы же всё время придираетесь к нему! 

– Я не придираюсь,– возразил Снейп. – То есть, придираюсь, конечно, но лишь для того, чтобы он не утонул в окружающем его сиропе. 

– Сиропе? – возмутилась Гермиона. – А Амбридж? А все эти василиски и дементоры? 

– Амбридж – глупая и злая тетка, она слишком проста, чтобы испытывать к ней двойственные чувства,– Снейп пожал плечами. – Конечно, если ты хочешь сказать, что всё должно делиться на черное и белое… тогда я не понимаю твоего беспокойства за этого мерзкого Люциуса Малфоя. 

– Нет, но… 

– Но. Вот именно, «но»,– Снейп кивком подозвал официанта и ткнул пальцем в меню, выбирая десерт. Гермиона содрогнулась. – Гораздо сложнее понять, что не все люди хорошие или плохие. Даже не так, а скорее – почти нет людей хороших или плохих. В каждом хорошем яблоке есть червоточинка, а если нет – может, оно не так и хорошо? 

– Давайте не будем про яблоки,– попросила Гермиона. 

– Точно,– Снейп засмеялся. 

Смеющийся Снейп произвел на Гермиону тягостное впечатление. Только увидев, как он смеется, ей стало понятно, какие печальные у него всегда глаза. 

– А теперь?– девушка решила не сдаваться. – Почему бы не сказать Гарри, что вы его отец? 

– Зачем? – Снейп покачал головой. – Гермиона, я не жилец на этом свете, не те, так другие найдут способ прервать мое существование, а Гарри такой чувствительный мальчик… Не нужно увеличивать его потери. 

– Вы просто боитесь, что он вас отвергнет! – догадалась Гермиона. 

– Я ничего не боюсь,– Снейп отодвинул тарелку. – Знаешь, Гермиона, что я подумал… а так Люциусу и надо! Хорошо, что он с тобой связался, ему это явно веселости поубавит. 

– Всё не настолько плохо,– запротестовала Гермиона. 

– Именно настолько,– отрезал Снейп. 

Десерт они ели молча. 


	10. в которой Гермиона мучается угрызениями совести и совершает странные поступки

К радости Гермионы, ее друзья показали себя настоящими друзьями. Рон даже отказался от первоначальной идеи выщипывать по перу у Малфоевского филина, который каждое утро приносил Гермионе розу и пакет со свежими круассанами. Возможно, причина была в том, что круассанами Гермиона честно делилась.

– Опять новая история о несчастном детстве Того-кого-нельзя-называть и о том, как он настрадался от магглов, – Артур Уизли с досадой швырнул «Ежедневный пророк» на стол. – Скоро люди и впрямь начнут верить в эту чушь. Ну да ладно, сегодня не будем об этом. Ребята, собирайтесь на Диагон-аллею, надо купить всё для школы. Гермиона, ты с нами, или?.. – он замялся.

По какому-то негласному правилу никто кроме друзей не заговаривал с Гермионой про Люциуса, хотя его филина и розы видели все.

– Я с вами, спасибо, мистер Уизли, – поспешно сказала девушка.

– Я пойду, посмотрю, что с машиной, – весело произнес Артур и вышел.

– Рон даже не понимает, как ему повезло, – негромко пробормотал Гарри. – Его отец старается всё свободное время проводить с семьей. Иногда я так ему завидую. – Он повернулся к Гермионе и склонил голову на бок: – И тебе тоже, хоть ты и не балуешь своих родителей. Главное – ты знаешь, что они где-то есть, правда?

– Правда, – эхом ответила Гермиона и покраснела.

Она и в самом деле видела родителей всего две недели за лето. А Гарри… если бы он только знал, сколько времени он на самом деле проводит со своим отцом!

– Ладно, тут ничего не поделаешь, – Гарри криво усмехнулся. – Пойдем, нас ждут.

На Диагон-аллее Гермиона было расслабилась, но тут случилось то, что можно было предугадать.

– Какая встреча! – Люциус словно материализовался из воздуха. – Мне кажется, или вам, леди, уже нечего покупать на Диагон-аллее? Я же сказал, что все вещи пришлют прямо к Хогвартс-экспрессу вместе с вещами Драко, – Люциус кивнул в сторону.

Гермиона увидела, что неподалеку стоят Нарцисса и Драко. Нарцисса улыбнулась и кивнула ей, а Драко скорчил кислую рожу.

– Эм… Гермиона, мы будем у мадам Малкин, – процедила Молли. – Догони нас, когда освободишься.

– Магглолюбы, – покачал головой Люциус. – Так позорить некогда известный род…

– Да что ты вообще понимаешь! – разозлилась Гермиона. – Что тебе магглы сделали?

– Вот в том-то и дело, что ничего не сделали, – пожал плечами Малфой. – Не обижайся, ты все равно волшебница, хоть и магглорожденная, но магглы и правда бестолковые.

– Да? – Гермиона поморщилась. – А самолеты? Телевиденье? Оборудование для больниц, позволяющее спасать жизни?

– Гермиона, – Люциус подставил ей локоть. Грейнджер оглянулась и убедилась, что Драко и Нарциссы уже нет поблизости. – Во-первых, мы просто не нуждаемся во всех этих изобретениях. Во-вторых, магглов на планете так много, а изобретателей среди них так мало, что мысль о том, что магглы глупы, приходит на ум сама собой. Я не пристрастен, мне нравятся некоторые маггловские вещи, но очень немногие.

– А именно? – Гермиона прищурилась.

– Горячительные напитки и женское белье, – Люциус вздохнул. – Увы, тут мы безнадежно отстаем от магглов. Огневиски и древние панталоны – удел наших собратьев.

– А книги? Фильмы? Изобразительное искусство? – Гермиона заметила, что они уже покинули Диагон-аллею и шли по незнакомой ей узкой улочке Лондона.

– Да какие там могут быть книги, – поморщился Люциус. – Я как-то начал одну читать. Пергамент тонкий, картинки не двигаются, и всё про красивых и стройных эльфов. Скукота. Кинул её под кровать, а потом у меня Добби взбесился. Откуда мне было знать, что домовики читать умеют?

– Домовики очень умные, – с жаром ответила Гермиона. – И книги бывают разные. Вот… вот давай прямо сейчас зайдем! Вон книжный магазин!

– Ну, если ты так хочешь, – Люциус пожал плечами. – Я вообще-то думал скорее о номере в уютной маггловской гостинице, с большой кроватью и полным мини-баром горячительных напитков.

– Сначала книжный, – Гермиона решительно направилась к магазину.

– И что тут делать? – Люциус принял демонстративно скучающий вид и зевнул.

– Выбирай, – пожала плечами Гермиона. – Не советую брать вон с того стенда, оформленного сердечками, – после любовных романов тебя даже Нарцисса из дома выгонит. А остальное – что угодно выбирай.

– Выберу – и мы уйдем? – уточнил Люциус. – Тогда я выбрал.

Он цапнул с ближайшей к нему полки глянцевый томик с обложкой кирпичного цвета.

– «Торговец пушками»*? – Гермиона усмехнулась. – Конечно, понятнее было бы, если бы ты начал с классических детективов…

– Ничего не слышу, ничего не вижу, – Люциус кинул книгу перед кассиром. – Только маленькая уютная комнатка в гостиной…

– Кровать и мини-бар с горячительными напитками, – кивнула Гермиона. – Я помню.

Кассирша возмущенно посмотрела на них, но ничего не сказала.

– Ты только обязательно прочитай, – попросила Гермиона, когда они вышли из магазина. – Хотя эта книга и не даст тебе достойной картины нашего общества…

– Гермиона, обещаю – я дочитаю её раньше, чем вы прибудете в Хогвартс, – Люциус закатил глаза. – Но ни слова о ней сегодня. Лучше вообще помолчи. Молчаливая ты, маленькая маггловская гостиница…

– Можешь не продолжать, если не хочешь, чтобы я начала раздеваться прямо на улице, – пригрозила Гермиона. – Я уже наизусть запомнила твой незамысловатый план. А вот миссис Уизли зря ждет меня у мадам Малкин.

– Она не ждет, – отмахнулся Люциус. – Нарси ей всё объяснит.

– Лишь бы без подробного описания твоих планов, – буркнула Гермиона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Иронический боевик от Хью Лори. Терроризм, шпионы, любовь и кровь – в изобилии. И, конечно же, пушки. Самые разнообразные. Книга явно совершила кульбит во времени, потому что во время описываемых событий она только-только была написана Лори.


	11. в которой Гермиона получает письмо от старшего Малфоя и поцелуй от младшего

На площадь Гриммо Гермиона вернулась уже глубоким вечером. На столе в кухне стояла тарелка с ужином, обернутая согревающим магическим покрывалом. Гермиона вздохнула. Какие милые люди окружали её здесь. Однако её мнение слегка поколебалось, когда она обнаружила, что Джинни еще не спит.

Утром Гермиона не выспалась и оттого была совершенно не в настроении. Она хмуро смотрела в окно машины, пока Артур выруливал на вокзал. Таким же хмурым взглядом она проводила семью Малфоев, которая остановилась у другого края перрона.

Когда поезд тронулся, в купе, которое заняли Уизли и Гарри с Гермионой, заглянул Драко Малфой.

– Э-э, Грейнджер, папа попросил сопровождать тебя в поездке, поэтому я…

– Иди к черту, Малфой, – буркнула Гермиона, устраиваясь так, чтобы можно было вздремнуть.

– Слава Мерлину! – обрадовался Драко. – Спасибо, Грейнджер!

– Стоило его помучить, мне кажется, – нерешительно начала Джинни, когда за Драко закрылась дверь.

– Обязательно, – зевнула Гермиона. – Вот вздремну и пойду проверять, как там мой крестник. Разбудите меня, когда пройдет тележка со сладостями. Заодно изыму их у Малфоя – детям вредно сладкое.

И под оглушительный хохот она закрыла глаза.

Поезд мерно стучал колесами, а друзья говорили вполголоса, поэтому Гермиона заснула быстро и без помех.

Немного выспавшись, обзаведясь целым пакетом котлокексов и шоколадных лягушек и обнаружив, что вещи к каретам самой нести не нужно – их забрали Кребб и Гойл, – Гермиона почувствовала, что настроение у неё улучшается.

Однако стоило ей только сесть за стол, как в зал влетел филин Малфоев.

«Лети к Драко, к Драко лети!» – попыталась загипнотизировать птицу Гермиона, но безрезультатно. Филин уселся перед ней и больно клюнул в палец.

– Скотина, – выругалась Гермиона, отвязывая письмо. Филин гордо отвернулся, разглядывая, что можно стащить со стола. Гермиона злорадно решила, что пустой стол, каким он всегда бывал до распределения, должен разочаровать наглую птицу.

Ни игривых намеков, ни красочных завитушек на этот раз не было. Письмо было крайне лаконичным.

«Гермиона, все эти люди и оружие из книги – такое есть у магглов? Л.»

Гермиона накорябала на обратной стороне записки «Да» и отослала. А потом, когда распределение уже началось, неожиданно поняла, какой информацией поделилась с Упивающимся Смертью.

Аппетит у неё испортился. Еще больше она забеспокоилась, когда к концу ужина снова прилетел филин, но уже не к ней. Успокоило лишь то, что Драко, прочитав письмо, заметно помрачнел. Затем он встал из-за стола и медленно направился к столу Гриффиндора.

– Спокойно, Грейнджер, я тоже этого не хочу, – предупредил он Гермиону, подходя вплотную, и прежде, чем девушка успела спросить, чего именно, он наклонился и поцеловал её в губы.

– Какого черта? – отпрянула Гермиона.

– Я тут ни при чем, – тоже отпрянул Драко. – Папа написал, чтобы я тебя поцеловал.

– Придурок, – прошипела Гермиона, радуясь, что в Большом зале осталось совсем немного учеников. – А если он тебе скажет с Астрономической башни прыгнуть?

– Он не скажет, – помотал головой Драко.

– Конечно, не скажет, – хмыкнула Джинни. – Он тебе скажет, что Гермионе скучно и тебе надо её в постели развеселить, так ты тоже бросишься выполнять?

– Джинни, – озабоченно произнесла Гермиона. – Тебя замкнуло, мне кажется. Подумай о чем-нибудь другом.

– Не могу, – всхлипнула Джинни. – Это же какая несправедливость-то! Тебя и в кафе водят, и целуют, и…

– Драко, иди отсюда, а? – попросила Гермиона. – Не видишь, у нас и без тебя проблем хватает.

– Да вы вообще больные, – согласился Драко и поспешно направился к выходу.

– И наверняка он не имел в виду поцелуй в губы, – крикнула ему вслед Гермиона.

– А это уже импровизация, – прокричал ей от дверей Драко и скрылся в коридоре.

– Так, Гермиона, – Джинни посмотрела на подругу. – Я так больше не могу. Он же с тобой заигрывает! Вот что: если Гарри меня сегодня не поцелует, ты поможешь мне заманить в угол Малфоя?

– Давай я лучше помогу тебе заманить в угол Гарри, – нашла компромисс Гермиона.


	12. в которой Гермиона доказывает, что она совсем не слизеринка

– Грейнджер, подойди на минутку, – окликнул Гермиону Драко после Трансфигурации.

Гермиона вздрогнула. С начала учебы прошло уже больше недели, и всё уже начало возвращаться в свою колею. К удивлению девушки, её кольцо, да и то, что филин Малфоев теперь метался между столами, не вызвали особого ажиотажа. И если первые дни соседки по комнате ходили за ней хвостом, то уже через неделю они отстали, отчаявшись узнать пикантные подробности. Гермиона уже начала успокаиваться, но Драко, желающий поговорить, совершенно выбивался из привычной для неё картины мира.

– Главное, снова целоваться не лезь, – предупредила она.

– Шутишь всё, – усмехнулся Драко. – Пойдем, разговор секретный.

Он отвел её в сторону и, дождавшись, когда все пройдут, прошептал:

– Сознавайся, папа сказал тебе, кто ребенок Снейпа?

– С чего ты взял? – возмутилась Гермиона.

– Значит, сказал, – удовлетворенно кивнул Драко. – Делись давай.

– Обойдешься, – фыркнула Гермиона и попыталась уйти, но Драко схватил её за руку.

– Пусти! – попыталась вырваться Гермиона.

– Грейнджер, ты разве не видишь, как ему одиноко? – Драко сурово окинул её взглядом. – Вот именно что не видишь, потому что совсем не заходишь к нему. А ведь вы оба мои крестные. Могли бы проводить со мной больше времени. Вместе.

– Ты не сводничеством случайно занимаешься? – нахмурилась Гермиона.

– Грейнджер, ты такая же, как Уизли, – закатил глаза Драко. – Вот всё вы про секс да про секс. Я тебе говорю, что он не молодеет, а всё, что у него есть – это мы, Малфои. Нет, мы – это очень хорошо, но не думаю, что ему этого достаточно.

– Знаешь, пока мне кажется, что Малфои – это даже слишком, – заметила Гермиона. – Именно поэтому я никому не могу сказать, кто ребенок Снейпа. Люциус связал меня страшной клятвой.

– Если проговоришься – умрешь? – широко раскрыв глаза, спросил Драко.

– Нет, – буркнула Гермиона. – Буду присматривать за тобой до тех пор, пока ты не женишься.

– Да, это страшная кара, – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Но скорее для меня, тебе так не кажется?

– Не кажется, – Гермиона не была намерена шутить.

– Грейнджер, если ты не можешь называть имя, то просто кивай или мотай головой, а я буду говорить, хорошо? – Драко, не дожидаясь согласия, начал. – Если учесть, что это хранится в тайне, ребенок – маг. Даже если ребенок родился бы у маггловской замужней любовницы, она бы никогда не узнала о том, что Снейп признал его. Сквибы – это, конечно, невесело, но не настолько большая редкость, как хотелось бы, да и у Снейпа нет такой родословной, чтобы стыдиться.

– Хм, – ответила Гермиона. Она и не ожидала, что Драко способен на такой анализ.

– Ага, я прав, – обрадовался Малфой. – Продолжаем. Это маг, и он учится или учился в Хогвартсе. Потому что если бы он учился за границей, он был бы нам незнаком, и не было бы смысла так тщательно скрывать его имя. Разве что Виктор Крам… Так, спасибо, Грейнджер, эта вертикальная складка на переносице выкидывает Виктора из списков претендентов на роль ребенка Снейпа. Ты явно не ожидала такого варианта.

– Ну продолжай, – нехотя согласилась Гермиона.

– Я начну с самого очевидного – слизеринцев и гриффиндорцев нашего возраста и чуть младше, – Драко смахнул прядь волос с лица Гермионы. – Закрывает твою чудесную мимику, – пояснил он. – Конечно, сын Снейпа в нашем классе – самый крутой номер. Но кто? Финниган? Нотт? Лонгботтом? Кстати, это было бы действительно смешно. Смешнее только Гарри Поттер. Что?! Грейнджер, это?..

– Бинго, – Гермиона покачала головой и посмотрела на запястье.

– Нет огненной ленты – значит, ты не проговорилась, – пояснил Драко. – Грейнджер, какая ты… какая ты злюка!

– Это еще почему? – поразилась Гермиона.

– Даже мне видно, как Поттер смотрит на мистера Уизли, – пожал плечами Драко. – И иногда мне кажется, что меня он ненавидит только из-за того, что у меня есть мама и папа.

– Нет, еще из-за того, что ты высокомерный идиот, – беззлобно пояснила Гермиона.

– Я останусь при своем мнении, – вежливо ответил Драко. – Но представь, как они оба сразу подобреют! Или хотя бы будут свою злость по-родственному отводить друг на друге, – добавил он задумчиво.

– А Волдеморт? Он же убьет Снейпа! – возразила Гермиона.

– Да ладно? – удивился Драко. – Не помню такого, чтобы Лорд хотел семью Поттеров вырезать. Мне папа рассказывал, что ему только наша заноза в заднице нужна была. Да и то – постольку-поскольку. Вообще-то его как бы больше магическая Англия интересует. Это я тебе по-дружески поясняю, если ты до сих пор не в курсе.

– Не строй из себя умника, Малфой, – хмыкнула Гермиона. – Но как это сказать Гарри?

– Так же, как мне, – обрадовался Драко. – Ты начни аккуратно: мол, а знаешь, у Снейпа есть ребенок, давай, ты угадаешь, кто это. Ну и недели через две, когда он переберет всех знакомых и догадается, можно будет попытаться их подружить. Подумать только, Снейп – отец! Это же прелесть что такое!

– А что мы будем делать? – осторожно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Ты Поттера подготовь, – Драко сжал её руку. – А там мы придумаем.

Гермионе ничего не оставалось, как довольствоваться этим пояснением.

Она пошла в гостиную, прокручивая в голове, как лучше начать разговор с Гарри. Может, намекнуть, что сын Снейпа любит квиддич? Что он учится с ними в одном классе? Слишком прямо, надо тоньше и аккуратнее…

Гермиона вошла в гостиную и схватила Гарри за руку, принуждая идти за ней. В углу комнаты она зажмурилась и отбарабанила прямо ему в лицо:

– Гарри, знаешь, у Снейпа есть ты! То есть, у него есть сын, и это ты, Гарри.


	13. в которой Гермиона пытается всё исправить

Драко обнаружил Гермиону в одном из коридоров, где она сидела на полу с выражением вселенской скорби на лице. Впрочем, это не мешало ей читать какой-то учебник.

– Ага, – произнес Драко, уставившись на левую руку девушки, где вяло билась тоненькая лента пламени. – То есть, ты, Грейнджер, уверена, что забота еще одной мамочки мне просто необходима. А меня почему не спросила?

– А иди ты, – вяло огрызнулась Гермиона и перелистнула страницу.

– И почему ты торчишь тут, а не в гостиной? – Драко преобразовал одну запонку в подушечку и сел рядом с Гермионой. – А как же поддержка друга в трудный для него период?

– Гарри закрылся в Выручай-комнате, – хмуро ответила Гермиона. – И никого не впускает, я его тут караулю.

– Ты хоть была достаточно тактична, говоря ему о том, что вредный и постоянно придирающийся к нему и его друзьям зельевар приходится ему отцом?

– Сейчас я в этом уже не так уверена, – вынуждена была признать девушка. – Но ничего, сейчас он перейдет из второй стадии в третью, и с ним уже можно будет разговаривать.

– Стадии чего? Деградации рассудка? Эй, тебя нельзя меня бить!

– А я это по-матерински, любя, – сверкнула зубами Гермиона. – Не говори гадостей про моих друзей и не будешь получать по затылку.

– Я вот только сейчас начал понимать, какая у меня на самом деле мама замечательная, – потирая затылок, заметил Драко.

– У Гарри сейчас вторая стадия стресса – агрессия. Сначала он отрицал даже малейшую возможность того, что я говорю ему правду. Затем он наорал на меня и выскочил за дверь. И теперь я сижу и жду, когда он перейдет к торгам.

– О, торги! – оживился Малфой. – Торги – это хорошо.

– Да не с нами торги, дубина, – Гермиона закатила глаза. – Торги с действительностью, а нам, то есть, мне, нужно проконтролировать, чтобы он не пообещал действительности чего-то такого, о чем потом будет страшно жалеть. Ну а потом депрессия и принятие. Тут мы его и сведем с профессором Снейпом.

– Отличный план, – пожал плечами Драко. – Мне вот только депрессия не очень нравится. Лично мне кажется, что Поттер и так перманентно в депрессии, и я прямо боюсь увидеть, что депрессия бывает еще круче.

– Ты ничего не понимаешь, – отрезала Гермиона. – А у тебя что, вышло с профессором поговорить?

– О да, – кисло ответил Драко. – Я ему говорю, так и так, мол, профессор, знаю, что Поттер ваш сын. А он мне, так и так, Драко Малфой, а не пошли бы вы с Астрономической башни прыгать. Я сказал, что не хочу, а он ответил, что вот точно также не хочет со мной разговаривать о том, чего я не понимаю. А я не понимаю, что там понимать-то?

– Мда, – Гермиона снова уткнулась в книгу. – Ерунда какая-то получается.

В этот момент в стене рядом с ними образовалась крохотная щель, которая затем расширилась, быстро приобретая форму дверного проема, и в коридор вывалился Гарри Поттер.

– Так, Гермиона! – торжественно начал он. – Привет, Малфой. Гермиона! Что мне сделать, чтобы ты больше не вспоминала о том, что рассказала мне?

– Торги с действительностью, – понимающе кивнул Драко. – Грейнджер, я всегда подозревал, что это ты!

– Драко, ну помолчи ты хоть полминутки, – прошипела Гермиона. – Гарри, но это же твой отец! Родной отец! У тебя есть родной человек!

– У меня еще родная тетка есть, – заметил Гарри. – Такая же мымра, как и Снейп. Знаешь, Гермиона, я долго думал, и не могу придумать ни одной причины, по которой почти что семнадцатилетнему парню может понадобиться неожиданно появившийся отец.

– Он не неожиданно появившийся, он всегда тут был, – встрял Драко.

– Малфой, не лезь, куда не просят, а? – вспылил Гарри. – У тебя-то такого вопроса не стояло!

– Ошибаешься, – с достоинством парировал Драко. – Именно такой вопрос у меня стоял за тем несчастным завтраком во Франции, на который папа притащил Гермиону. Я целое мгновение, прошу заметить, очень длинное и страшное, подозревал, что Снейп может оказаться моим отцом. Обошлось.

– Вот видишь! – торжествующе заявил Гарри! – Даже Малфой не хочет, чтобы Снейп был его отцом!

– Что значит, "даже"? – обиделся Драко. – У меня просто есть выбор, меня мой папа совершенно устраивает! Ну, кроме тех случаев, когда он кого-то притаскивает на завтрак, конечно...

– Меня тоже мой папа устраивает, – отрубил Гарри. – И то, что этот вариант еще почему-то жив, не делает его лучше.

Гарри мотнул головой и побрел по коридору в сторону гостиной Гриффиндора.

– Помог ты мне, Малфой, – протянула Гермиона. – Прямо даже не скажу, как помог.

– Да ладно тебе, – Драко встал с пола, преобразовал подушечку обратно в запонку и помог подняться девушке. – Я думаю, пора применить силу. Ты много запирающих заклинаний знаешь? И заодно укрепляющих стены?

– Ну, знаю парочку, – Гермиона нахмурилась. – А зачем ты спрашиваешь?

– Их надо оставить наедине, но чтобы они не могли уйти, – пояснил Драко. – Придумай, как заманить Поттера в чулан для метел, а я заманю туда профессора Снейпа. Внутри навесим заклинание замедления, чтобы время не подгадывать. Отличная штука, кстати, мы как-то обед пропустили, наблюдая, как Кребб, попав под такой навес, пытается до двери дойти. И закроем их там. Договорились?

– Хорошо, – протянула Гермиона с сомнением. – Давай через час?

Она пошла в гостиную и четверть часа потратила на то, чтобы решить, кого выбрать для своей цели – Джинни или Рона. Наконец остановилась на Джинни.

– Мне нужно, чтобы через полчаса Гарри оказался в чулане для метел на втором этаже, – попросила она подругу. – Придумай, пожалуйста, что-нибудь, – она молитвенно сложила руки.

– Хм, – Джинни задумалась. – А ты взамен уговоришь Драко Малфоя поцеловаться со мной, идет?

– А разве тебе не Гарри нравится? – удивилась Гермиона. Просьба Джинни её неприятно задела.

– Нравится, – со вздохом произнесла Джинни. – Но он опять не обращает на меня внимания, а девушке нужен стимул для того, чтобы быть в тонусе. Ну что, по рукам?

– Хорошо, – Гермиона пожала плечами.

– Договорились! – обрадовалась Джинни. – Увидимся там.

Когда Гермиона подошла к чулану, Драко негромко свистнул из-за колонны, обращая на себя её внимание.

– Не свисти, денег не будет, – шепотом ответила ему Гермиона, вставая рядом и держа наготове палочку.

Первым появился Снейп. У входа в чулан он засветил Люмос и нырнул в каморку. Буквально через пять минут из-за угла показался Гарри и тоже исчез за дверью. Драко и Гермиона одновременно прошептали заклинания, плотно запечатавшие чулан.

– Ну вот и отлично, – обрадовался Драко. – Ты как Поттера уговорила туда пойти?

– Это не я, – призналась Гермиона. – Это Джинни.

– Понятно, – Драко прислонился к стене. – А я Снейпу сказал, что видел, как вы с Уизли в чулан пошли – не иначе как целоваться.

– Ничего себе! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Почему это я, да еще и с Роном?

– А я не говорил, что с Роном, – захохотал Драко. – А вообще, почему бы и нет? Что, ты не имеешь права моего отцу изменять, что ли? Ты же не в рабстве, в самом деле.

Он испытующе посмотрел на Гермиону.

– Возможно, – нехотя согласилась та.

В этот момент из-за поворота показалась Джинни.

– Отлично! – обрадовалась она. – Все получилось. Где мой приз?

– Я пообещала Джинни, что ты её поцелуешь, – пробормотала Гермиона, пряча взгляд.

– Да, – Джинни кивнула. – Кстати, вот ведь прикол – я Гарри заманила в чулан, сказав, что там вы целуетесь.

– Да почему же везде я-то! – рявкнула Гермиона, пытаясь скрыть смущение. – Да кого это может интересовать!

– Это всех интересует, – не согласилась Джинни. – Малфой, ты долго будешь статую изображать?

– Ах да, извини, Уизли, – Драко отвернулся от Гермионы, которую весь разговор буравил взглядом, и шагнул к Джинни. – Иди сюда.

"Ой, ну вот так долго и со смаком можно было не целовать, – думала Гермиона, одновременно пытаясь прислушаться к звукам, доносившимся из чулана. – И Джинни совсем незачем ему руки на шею складывать, чай, не убежит. О, по волосам её гладить тоже не стоит, потом совсем избавиться не удастся. Впрочем, может, он и не хочет избавляться. Может, они встречаться будут. Если Малфоя от стены отковырять удастся, куда Джинни его со всем своим рвением сейчас вжимает. Мерлин, интересно, на помощь звать уже пора, или это всё еще не секс по принуждению? Если она ему еще одну пуговицу расстегнет, я точно вмешаюсь".

– Уизли, эй, Уизли, – Драко с трудом оторвал от себя руки Джинни. – Хватит. Мне кажется, я вполне расплатился за твою помощь.

– Эм-м, да, – Джинни разочарованно отодвинулась от Малфоя и пожала плечами. – Обращайся, если что.

– "Обращайся, если что", – передразнила подругу Гермиона, когда та наконец-то ушла.

– Грейнджер, ты завидуешь или ревнуешь? – ухмыльнулся Драко, застегивая рубашку.

– С чего бы это, – буркнула Гермиона. – У нас там за дверью, может, смертоубийство готовится, а тебе хоть бы хны.

– Так значит, завидуешь? – Драко подошел ближе. – У них там еще полчаса есть, если не час. Лучше скажи, как я выгляжу?

Гермиона уставилась на припухшие от поцелуя губы Драко.

– Как жертва изнасилования, – наконец ответила девушка, отводя взгляд. – Причем как жертва, которой понравилось, – добавила она.

– Всё-таки ревнуешь, – Драко подошел к ней вплотную. – Но лучше проверить наверняка, – провозгласил он и наклонился к её губам.

– Что ты делаешь? – панически пискнула Гермиона, пытаясь отодвинуться еще дальше.

– Проверяю, – пояснил Драко. – У нас еще полчаса есть, если не час. Поэтому... – он не закончил фразу, потому что Гермиона, зажмурив глаза, первая прижалась губами к его рту.


	14. в которой мы оставляем Драко и Гермиону наедине, чтобы подслушать другой разговор

– Этот маленький паршивец дошутится, – сообщил Снейп Гарри, который замедленно, словно пчела в сиропе, барахтался в паре шагов от него.

Сам Снейп стоял неподвижно, держа перед собой палочку с Люмосом.

– Жаль, что я не могу того же сказать про Джинни, – отрывисто ответил Гарри, задыхаясь от прикладываемых усилий. – Да и про Гермиону тоже. Чувствуется её рука.

– Поттер, прекратите метаться, – попросил Снейп. – Это не поможет, вы только меня еще больше раздражать начинаете.

– Можно подумать, вы меня не раздражаете, – Гарри трепыхнулся еще раз и затих. – Особенно теперь. Ну какой из вас отец! Да и не нужен мне отец в таком возрасте! Совсем не нужен!

– Заткнитесь, Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп. – Можно подумать, мне нужен великовозрастный балбес!

– В смысле? – Гарри даже успокоился от удивления. – А вам разве не лучше, когда ребенка уже воспитывать не нужно?

– Поттер, ну посмотрите на себя – вас что воспитывай, что не воспитывай, – Снейп вздохнул. – Я так мечтал заботиться о маленьком ребенке, но у меня это отняли. А я бы покупал сыну мороженое фунтами, водил на матчи по квиддичу и рассказывал на ночь страшные сказки. Я с детства мечтал, что вырасту, у меня будет сын, и я дам ему всё, чего был лишен сам. Я никогда не ненавидел Блэка так сильно, как в тот момент, когда он вернулся к своим обязанностям крестного, словно и не пропадал в Азкабане двенадцать лет. А я... да мне в жизни не впихнуть в тебя столько мороженого, сколько я должен был скормить тебе за эти годы.

– Я люблю ванильное и с фисташками, – словно между делом заметил Гарри.

– А ходить на матчи по квиддичу? – проигнорировал его Снейп. – Я со школы не был на матче по квиддичу, потому что мне не с кем было туда пойти! У меня никогда не было дуделки-шумелки, а взрослому прилично в неё дудеть только в том случае, если с ним ребенок, это всем известно. Но нет, конечно. То одно, то другое, а сын вырос, а сыну уже ничего не нужно!

– Я тоже люблю ходить на квиддич, – попытался вставить Гарри, но Снейп его не слушал.

– Мне всегда не хватало отцовского совета, – продолжал он. – Как долго я шел к тому, чтобы очаровать чудную, милую Лили, а ведь мы дружили с детства! Если бы отец мог помочь мне советом! – он принялся нервно ходить по крошечному помещению для метел. – Я уже тогда решил, что у моего сына не должно быть проблем с девушками. Я думал, что всегда смогу и помочь, и отвлечь от грустных мыслей... нам, Снейпам, всегда нравятся такие девушки, что грустные мысли просто неминуемы. А вместо этого...

– Профессор Снейп, – Гарри подошел к Снейпу и дернул его за рукав.

– Как я мечтал услышать первое "папа", как я хотел начать учить обращаться с палочкой и помогать выбрать школьную форму, – всё больше распалялся зельевар.

– Профессор Снейп! – проорал Гарри ему в ухо и добавил уже тише. – Кажется, заклинание спало.

– Гм, – Снейп подвигал руками и повернулся всем корпусом. – И правда. Осталось только снять заклинание с двери, и мы можем спокойно разойтись.

Гарри показалось, что последняя фраза прозвучала вопросительно.

– Знаете, профессор, – нерешительно произнес он. – Пожалуй, я бы подумал насчет мороженого. И насчет советов про девушек тоже. По-отцовски пристрастное повышение оценки по зельеварению мне тоже не помешает...

– Мистер Поттер! – Снейп погрозил ему пальцем.

– А самое главное – да, продолжайте звать меня так, – добавил Гарри. – Должно же быть что-то постоянное в этом мире.

– О да, – Гарри даже на мгновение показалось, что Снейп улыбнулся. Хотя возможно, это был просто блик от света Люмоса. – Мы, Снейпы, никогда не отказываемся от своей фамилии, даже если это фамилия Поттер.

– Так что, вы мне дадите совет про девушек? – Гарри приложил палочку к двери точно так же, как это сделал Снейп, и они одновременно произнесли заклинание. Дверь негромко щелкнула. – Мне нравится Джинни, но она так странно себя ведет. То совсем не обращает на меня внимания, то смотрит так пристально, что мне становится страшно.

– Чтобы наверняка узнать, нравишься ли ты девушке, надо её поцеловать, – Снейп взялся за ручку двери. – Но не целомудренно в щечку, и не ткнуться, как несмышленый теленок, в губы, а... – он открыл дверь. – Ну примерно вот так.

– А Джинни-то не соврала! – произнес Гарри после паузы. – Просто немного ошиблась со временем и местом.


	15. в которой Гермиона в который раз предается угрызениям совести, а Гарри объедается мороженым

– Мерлин, я не только любовница, я еще и изменница, – Гермиона была безутешна.

– Я не согласен, – Драко поставил стопку книг на стол, за которым сидела девушка, второй час пытающаяся забыться за учебой. – Мы всего лишь целовались.

– А вот твой отец считает, что изменяют, когда не говорят о подобных действиях друг другу, а не когда они переходят в плоскость постели, – огрызнулась Гермиона. – И вообще, что ты делаешь в библиотеке? Не мешай мне страдать.

– Я не мешаю, – Драко пожал плечами. – Я просто не понимаю, чего ты так мучаешься. Пошли папе письмо, расскажи ему всё подробно. Он вряд ли поймет твои метания, но посмеется.

– Да вы все бесчувственные эгоисты, – Гермиона со стуком закрыла очередную книгу. – Впрочем, идея ничего себе так. Давай пергамент. Итак, "Здравствуйте, Люциус".

– Фу, какие ты скучные письма пишешь, – встрял Драко, заглядывая через плечо. – Ты вообще любовнику пишешь или налоговику? Бедный мой папа.

– А как, по-твоему, надо писать? – сердито спросила Гермиона, вымарывая начало. – Давайте, мистер Малфой, расскажите мне об этом!

– Во-первых, назови его каким-нибудь ласковым словом. Ну там конфеткой, плюшевым мишкой... ну, не знаю.

Гермиона на мгновение представила глаза Люциуса, когда он прочитает "плюшевый мишка" и послушно вывела: "Привет, мой плюшевый медвежонок".

– Дальше надо рассказать про погоду и спросить про самочувствие, – скомандовал Драко.

"Ты не знаешь, как влияет самочувствие на погоду? Но об этом всё-таки стоит написать", – Гермиона подняла глаза на Драко.

– Сойдет, – махнул рукой тот. – Переходи к делу.

"Сегодня, когда мы с Драко ждали, чем закончится воссоединение Гарри с его отцом, то есть профессором Снейпом, как-то неожиданно получилось, что мы начали целоваться. Скажи мне, это ведь не измена? А то я ужасно волнуюсь".

Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела на Драко, он ответил ей не менее задумчивым взглядом.

"Драко считает, что это не измена, но мне кажется, у него в этом совсем нет опыта".

– Да что ты обо мне знаешь! – возмутился Драко.

"С тобой целоваться интереснее, дорогой мой пупсик, – мстительно вывела Гермиона. – Мне кажется, тебе стоит уделить больше внимания воспитанию в сыне преемственности".

– Грейнджер, допросишься, – предупредил Драко.

"Мы сидим в библиотеке совсем одинешеньки, потому что весь Хогвартс наблюдает за тем, как профессор Снейп кормит Гарри мороженым. Мадам Помфри уже принесла Перечное зелье и смотрит вместе со всеми".

– Грейнджер, если ты хочешь мороженого, то можно об этом просто так мне сказать, – заметил Драко.

"Не понимаю, что вкусного находят в фисташковом, я вот больше люблю клубничное. – Гермиона подумала и дописала: – Целую нежно и страстно. Гермиона".

– Грейнджер, ну как можно сразу и нежно, и страстно? – фыркнул Драко.

– А я не сразу, я по очереди, – невозмутимо ответила Гермиона. – Пойдем, найдем твоего мерзкого филина.

– Он не мерзкий, – Драко кинул взгляд на оставленную стопку книг и вышел за девушкой.

– Ну ведь мерзкий, согласись, – Гермиона наконец подманила невозмутимую птицу совиным печеньем, ловко привязала письмо и затем сильным взмахом придала филину необходимое ускорение, выкидывая его в окно.

– Грейнджер, – очень тихо сказал Драко, подходя к перилам башни и вглядываясь в серое небо, в котором быстро исчезала черная точка. – Ты ему сказала, куда лететь?

– Как куда? – удивилась Гермиона. – В Малфой-мэнор он полетел, куда еще.

– Грейнджер, филин – не голубь, чтоб ты знала. И читать не умеет. – Драко глубоко вздохнул. – А все остальное время его используют в качестве посыльного в редакцию "Ежедневного пророка". Он носит Скитер указания, что писать про тяжелую судьбу Темного Лорда.

– О Мерлин! – Гермиона испуганно прикрыла рот рукой. – Скитер прочитает, как я называю Люциуса Малфоя "плюшевым медвежонком"!

– Во-первых, не только прочитает, но и напечатает, – Драко прижался лбом к стене. – А во-вторых, не только это, но и то, что Снейп кормит Поттера мороженым.

– О! – Гермиона зажмурилась. – А он может всё-таки полететь в Малфой-мэнор? – нерешительно поинтересовалась она.

– Может, – Драко вздохнул. – Но я бы на это не рассчитывал.

Словно повинуясь какому-то безмолвному приказу, они замолчали и вышли из башни. В полном молчании они спустились по лестнице и подошли к Большому залу. Тут Гермиону окликнул обеспокоенный Рон.

– Гермиона, тут говорят, что профессор Снейп – отец Гарри, и именно поэтому уже четвертая сова тащит огромную упаковку с мороженым, – произнес он с тревогой. – А мне почему-то кажется, что профессор наконец-то решил Гарри убить и вот теперь так изощренно и на глазах у всех претворяет в жизнь свой план!

– Уизли, – проникновенно произнес Драко, отодвигая Рона в сторону. – Вот честное слово, нам бы твои проблемы!


	16. в которой всё происходит слишком быстро

Гермиона лежала на постели, укрывшись с головой, и не подавала признаков жизни. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что в это поверят Лаванда и Парвати, вслух читающие "Ежедневный пророк". Иногда в спальню влетали бумажные голуби и сыпались прямо на постели. Голуби, исписанные почерком Гарри и Рона, призывали Гермиону встать и спуститься в гостиную. Поэтому Гермиона лежала и делала вид, что на самом деле её в спальне нет.

– С ума сойти, Гермиона, ну ты даешь! – в голосе Лаванды сквозил восторг, смешанный с завистью, но Гермиона не поддалась на провокацию. – Тут Скитер пишет, что она давно не получала такого короткого и в то же время содержательного интервью! А еще она пишет...

– Гермиона, ну зачем тебе все Малфои? – грустно спросила Джинни, входя в комнату. – Ну откуда такая жадность, а? Почему вот сейчас Драко околачивается в нашей гостиной и требует позвать тебя, а не меня, ты можешь мне объяснить?

– Ну почему нельзя дождаться, когда я скончаюсь в муках стыда, а? – спросила Гермиона, высовываясь из-под одеяла. – Ну что вы за люди!

– А мне ведь казалось, что между нами с Драко проскользнула искра, – печально продолжила Джинни.

– Между вами с Драко тогда было слишком мало пространства, чтоб хоть что-то могло проскользнуть, – Гермиона встала с постели. – Иногда я так рада, что мои родители не маги и ничего этого не могут прочитать или услышать!

– Это да, повезло, – согласилась Парвати, но Гермиона уже вышла из комнаты.

– Гермиона, профессор Снейп в опасности, – сразу огорошил её Гарри и закашлялся.

– Это точно, – подтвердил Драко. – Я был неправ, Темного Лорда сильно возмутило то, что Поттер – сын Снейпа.

– И теперь Снейп с минуты на минуту ждет вызова через метку, который убьет его.

– А сразу или постепенно? – полюбопытствовал Рон. – Ну что вы на меня так смотрите?

– В общем, нужно что-то делать. – Гарри снова повернулся к Гермионе и сипло продолжил: – Мне кажется, хватит тянуть. Я должен убить Волдеморта до того, как он убьет Снейпа.

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что из него получится хороший отец? – полюбопытствовал Драко. – Ты, вон, на фисташковое мороженое вообще теперь смотреть не можешь.

– И это именно то, что я хотел, – отрезал Гарри. – А какой из него выйдет отец... ну глупо будет этого так и не узнать. Поэтому я собираюсь найти Волдеморта и уничтожить.

– Я с тобой, – сразу сказал Рон.

– Я тоже, – Гермиона кивнула.

– А я... я думаю, что гриффы все ненормальные, – вздохнул Драко. – Но Снейпа мне жалко, поэтому... гм... я с ним останусь. В крайнем случае, скрашу ему последние минуты своим присутствием.

В этот момент они увидели, как картина, закрывающая вход, отодвинулась, и в гостиную вошел сам обсуждаемый зельевар.

– Вам нельзя вставать! – возмутился Драко. – Я только что обещал гриффиндорцам, что буду сидеть у вашего смертного одра, а как прикажете это делать, если вы носитесь по всему Хогвартсу?!

– Одро отменяется, – смущенно заявил Снейп и задумался. – Или одр? Одре?

– Какая разница! – простуженно просипел Гарри. – Что произошло? Разве метка не убьет тебя, как только этого захочет Волдеморт?

– А их отношения после мороженого потеплели, – ткнул Гермиону локтем Драко. – Может, тоже мороженого поедим?

– Отстань, – прошипела Гермиона.

– В том-то и вся странность, – Снейп развел руками. – Метка пропала. И боюсь, это как-то связано с письмом, которое только что прислал мне Люциус.

– А почему вам? – удивилась Гермиона.

– Да, почему это вам? – возмутился Драко.

– Отстаньте, я его знаю столько лет, сколько вы пока и представить не можете, – отмахнулся Снейп и достал письмо. – "Так получилось, что наш Лорд отравился свинцом. С тебя пятьсот галеонов. Л. P.S. Нарцисса просит передать, что вы все ожидаетесь к праздничному ужину. P.P.S. Передай Грейнджер поцелуй за книгу".

– Спасибо, я обойдусь, – быстро сказала Гермиона.

– Свинцом? – с подозрением переспросил Драко. – Я даже не знаю такого. Что, он не мог найти, чем более знакомым отравиться?

– Так еще в фильмах иногда говорят, – заметил Гарри. – Когда пристрелят кого-нибудь, так разводят руками и говорят, мол, я не знал, что у него аллергия на свинец.

– О Мерлин! – в голове у Гермионы наконец-то сложилась картинка. – Пока мы тут решали, как убить Волдеморта, Люциус взял и заказал его снайперу!

– Да? – Гарри расхохотался и закашлялся одновременно. – А он, похоже, не дурак, этот твой плюшевый медвежонок. Только я глупо себя чувствую теперь. Невысказанность какая-то во всем организме.

– Предлагаю высказаться на ужине в Малфой-мэноре, – решил Снейп. – Драко, Гермиона, собирайтесь быстрее. Еще отправимся мы с Гарри, а вот Уизли, простите, пока не берем. Хорошего понемножку.

– Не очень-то и хотелось, – фыркнул Рон. – Пирожных привезите.

– И Гарри обратно, – заметила до сих пор молчавшая Джинни. Гарри покраснел и краем глаза взглянул на Снейпа. Тот ухмыльнулся, кивнул и вышел.

– Грейнджер, – Драко дернул Гермиону за руку. – У меня тут такой вопрос. Почти неприличный.

– Только почти? – не поверила Гермиона.

– Я тут подумал, – смущенно продолжил Драко. – Тебе ведь нравится у нас, верно? Теперь и Поттер в Малфой-мэнор зачастит со Снейпом... В общем, давай в одном моменте разберемся.

– Ну давай, – пожала плечами Гермиона.

– Папа у меня всё равно блондинок любит, – торопливо продолжил Драко шепотом. – А ты... ну не блондинка, короче. Зачем его мучить? А вот если ты с кем-нибудь помолвлена будешь, то папа может спокойно перестать на твое внимание претендовать.

– Да кто после этого "Ежедневного пророка" ко мне подойдет, – хмыкнула Гермиона.

– Ну... это папа блондинок любит, – туманно заметил Драко. – А я вот совсем наоборот, кажется...

– Брюнеток? – подсказала Гермиона.

– Тебя, дура! – выпалил Драко и покраснел. – Кажется, – добавил он тише. – И, опять же, приданное, даваемое папой за тобой, в семье останется...

– Так что ты предлагаешь? – улыбнулась девушка.

– Руку и прочие осязаемые части тела, – Драко усмехнулся. – А также сердце. В обмен на всё то же самое с твоей стороны.

– Справедливо, – кивнула Гермиона.

– Гермиона, если ты поедешь прямо в пижаме, то нам придется питаться шарлоткой, – предупредил Снейп, снова заглядывая в гостиную.

– Не придется, – отмахнулась девушка и посмотрела на Драко. – Мне кажется, тут скорее нежный яблочный мармелад. И я его приготовлю сама.

– Ты о чем? – спросил Драко, накидывая ей на плечи мантию.

– Да так, – загадочно усмехнулась Гермиона. – Потом узнаешь. Плюшевый медвежонок.

 


End file.
